Talking of Small Things
by Aloh Dark
Summary: Based in the same universe as my fic 'Mille cherubini in coro' Can be read even if Mille hasn't been. Please review. Oh, and the title doesn't have to do with anything pervy.


Remember my fic 'Mille cherubini in coro'? Well, this takes place in the same universe. Some years later, but still the same universe. Reading 'Mille cherubini in coro' isn't necessary to understand this fic, but please do so and leave a review? I like reviews. Which means you should also review this fic too!! ….Please??

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything related to Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. It belongs to J.K.Rowling who is hopefully having a healthy, successful pregnancy.

Warnings: Draco/Ron slash. Um, OOC. Maybe some mild swearing, I can't remember if I did write some or not. Um, references to foreplay. But not that bad.

Talking of Small Things by Aloh Dark

"Papa! Papa!!" The small childish voice called out.

Draco turned with a giant smile on his face. He reached out his arms for his little daughter and scooped her up. She giggled and clasped him to her as tight as her arms could.

"Papa!" She cried. She pushed away from him and looked into his eyes. "You're home!"

Draco kissed her forehead and shifted her to his hip. "Yup."

"Antonia Bella Weasley-Malfoy!" Ron's voice angrily called out. "You get back here!"

"Uht-oh." She said and buried her head in her father's neck. "Daddy's mad at me."

Draco bounced her while making nonsensical noises until Ron appeared. "Hullo, love."

Ron stopped short and just stared at Draco for a moment. He shifted for looking surprised to annoyed quickly. "About time you showed up! Now put her down, she has a room to clean and a bath to take."

"No!" She moaned. "Papa, I don't want to take a bath! Don't let Daddy make me!" She gave him huge, pleading eyes.

Draco looked at his resolute partner before putting their daughter down. "Bella, go clean your room and take a bath." She gave him a tearful expression. "Now." He said sternly.

She gave them both betrayed looks and then pouted. "Fine." She followed Ron from the foyer back where they'd came from.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He'd been gone for an extra hour, and the house was already falling apart. Or maybe Bella was just getting too spoiled. Either way, he had good news for when Ron decided he wasn't mad anymore.

It wasn't for another two and a half hours until Ron and Draco found time to just sit by themselves in silence. They were sitting on the couch in Draco's study, sipping on coffee.

"So, what did the doctors say?" Ron asked, knowing that's what Draco was waiting to hear.

"Everything's healthy again. In both of us." Draco told him. He could hear the breath expel from Ron's lungs.

"Thank Merlin." He whispered.

Draco put his drink down and scooted over to Ron. He threw a leg over Ron's lap and settled onto his knees. "I have a question for you now." He said.

Ron grinned and started to work soft circle's into Draco's hips. "Yeah?" He asked.

"How would you like a son?" Draco asked softly.

Ron stopped his actions. "I know you can't get pregnant, so what is this about?"

Draco shrugged. "I was just thinking that it'd be nice to give Bella a little brother. Have another kid in the house."  
Ron looked blank for a moment. "Well, it is a big house."

"Ron?" Draco asked, squeezing Ron's thighs unconsciously.

Ron smiled. "I'd love having a baby boy in this house." Draco grinned and hugged him. "But he better look like me! That blonde Malfoy hair is dominating this household. Some good, old-fashioned Weasley hair is needed!"

Draco laughed. "No, he'll look like me."

"Want to bet?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow. He moved his hands up Draco's shirt.

Draco arched back and smirked. "The Malfoy always dominates."

Ron laughed and began to kiss at Draco's neck. "I'm sure that's been proven wrong, several times."

Draco's hands busied themselves on Ron's shirt. "I'm talking about family traits you pervert."

"Hmm, thinking history still?" Ron asked. "I guess I'll just have to knock that kinda thought from you head."  
"I highly doubt that you ca-Oh!"

The End.

Hehe, I love the way this ends.


End file.
